1-4-3 (I LOVE YOU)
by Channie10
Summary: Saat kedua namja yangsaling membenci merajut sebuah hubungan tanpa cinta tetapi disamping itu mereka menyadari bahwa mereka BERUBAH / YAOI / BL / KRISTAO / KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

Title : I LOVE YOU

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao , Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu)

Cast : Taeyeon (Girls Generation) , KaiSoo , Yuri (Girls Generation) , etc

Rated : T

Genre : Action , Angst

PROLOG

**Mereka bersatu bukan untuk saling memiliki , tapi untuk saling –menghancurkan **

"_Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao"_

"_Oke aku tunggu dirumahku pukul empat"_

**Sampai mereka merasakan sesuatu yang berubah dari dirinya sendiri **

"_Stop , hentikan Sehun"_

"_Ya tuhan Huang Zi Tao , kau tahu seberapa cemasnya aku?"_

**Dan semua itu mulai berubah saat sebuah kejadian menimpa mereka **

"_Tidak , tidak mungkin"_

"_Kau bodoh Kris Wu"_

"_Aku akan menerima ini"_

**Dan setelah kejadian itu mereka akhirnya mengalah demi 'sesuatu' yang berharga bagi mereka **

"_Aku akan mengalah"_

"_Tidak itu benar-benar akan terjadi"_

**Ada seseorang yang tak ingin semua ini berakhir hanya untuk kepentingan pribadinya **

"_Tidak ini tidak boleh berakhir"_

"_Do Kyungsoo kita harus memulai ini dari awal"_

**Dan mereka akan berusaha untuk membuat impian mereka menjadi nyata**

"_Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua"_

"_Huang Zi Tao , serahkan dia atau kau akan melihat mayat kekasihmu besok" _

TBC

Nah bagaimana?

Ini hanya prolog loh ya dan ini KrisTao *bawa banner KrisTao

Terinspirasi setelah membaca FF berjudul 'Chase or be chased' karangan Dokyungsoo

Okay , mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

..

..

..

Malam itu tanggal 16 _August_ pukul 23.56 , empat menit menuju tanggal 17 _August_ . Ini sudah melewati kemerdekaan Indonesia . Terlihat seorang lelaki sedang meringkuk diatas ranjang _king size_-nya yang bermotif panda . Huang Zi Tao

Lelaki berumur 20 tahun , rambutnya hitam legam , tubuhnya jangkung dengan mata panda menghias wajah manis-nya . Ia tengah meringkuk diatas ranjang-nya dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya

Tok tok tok

"Masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci"kata Tao lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk "Zitao , ini sudah larut . Ada berita malam ini , dan ini aku membuatkanmu cokelat panas"kata laki-laki mungil didepan Tao "Duduklah , ada berita apa ? terimakasih sebelumnya untuk cokelat panas-nya"kata Tao . Lelaki mungil itu duduk dipinggiran ranjang Tao

"_Dragon_ bergerak malam ini"katanya . Tao tersedak minum-nya sendiri karena kaget "Apa? , secepat itukah?"tanya Tao sambil membenarkan duduknya "Ya" "Berapa jumlahnya dan dimana dia akan menyerang Kyung?"tanya Tao pada lelaki yang dipanggilnya Kyung itu "Sekitar enam orang , perkiraan mereka akan menyerang markas _Skype_ dipinggir kota"kata Kyung

"_Skype_ ? lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu?"tanya Tao "Ya , di orangnya" "Ada masalah apa dia dengan lelaki itu?"tanya Tao lagi sambil menaruh cangkirnya dimeja nakas sampingnya "Menurut analisis Si Skype itu berhutang banyak dengan Dragon"kata Kyung "Cih … lelaki bodoh . Menyusahkan saja"kata Tao lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya , ia berencana akan datang kemarkas Skype untuk membuat perjanjian dengannya "Pukul berapa dia menyerang ?"

"Sekitar pukul tiga fajar ini"jawab Kyung atau Kyungsoo "Siapkan mobil dan uang sebanyak-banyaknya , kita akan berkunjung ke markas Skype" Kyungsoo tersentak "Kau gila Zitao? Bahkan dia juga menaruh dendam padamu"kata Kyungsoo menyadarkan Tao "Baik , kalau begitu suruh si cadel untuk memata-matai mereka"kata Tao lalu diangguki oleh Kyungsoo

..

..

..

"Jadi bagaimana cadel?"tanya Tao . Lelaki disampingnya menggerutu "Hei kau panda , bukan kah kau sudah besar ? jadi bukankah kau bisa mengeja namaku dengan baik"kata lelaki itu "Baiklah Oh Sehun yang tampan"kata Tao diakhiri dengan kikikan "Cara menyerang-nya lebih seperti sudah direncanakan . Si Dragon seperti sudah mengerti dengan baik seluk beluk markas Skype" "Sudahlah , bagaimana dengan pengiriman senjata laras panjang dan _short gun_ yang kita pesan tempo hari?"tanya Tao sambil menyesap kopinya

"Pesawatnya sudah sampai dua puluh jam yang lalu"jawab Kyungsoo "Zitao , sudah pukul Sembilan . Kau ada kelas pagi ini?"tanya Kyungsoo . "Em…. Ya ada , bisa kau kirimkan padaku foto pimpinan Dragon . Aku seperti terus diawasi oleh seseorang ketika dikampus"kata Tao sambil mengambil tas jinjingnya "Ya … aku akan mengirimnya lewat e-mail saat jam makan siang nanti"kata Sehun "Baiklah . Aku pergi"kata Tao lalu berjalan pergi

Tak akan semudah itu untuk menghentikan ini Huang Zitao . Permainan ini baru dimulai – batin Kyungsoo

..

..

..

Jam makan siang tiba . Tao duduk dibangku pinggir dikantin kampusnya , perasaan itu datang lagi . Seperti –diintai . Tao membuka e-mail-nya dan membuka e-mail dari Kyungsoo , wajahnya sempat memanas saat melihat foto pimpinan Dragon –tampan sekali , batin Tao . Hidungnya mancung , mata elangnya indah , alisnya tegas , bibirnya mungil dan ranum , rambutnya pirang

"Aku tak menyangka kalau dia setampan ini"kata Tao lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain . Jantungnya berdetak keras saat matanya melihat sosok itu –pemimpin Dragon . Tersenyum kearahnya , dengan tatapan mata yang seksi . Tao menggeser kursinya lalu berjalan menuju lelaki itu

"Hai"sapa lelaki itu . Tao tersenyum kecil dengan bibir kucingnya "Hai"jawab Tao seadanya "Kris Wu"kata lelaki itu yang bernama Kris "Huang Zitao"kata Tao . Tak ada tatapan membunuh dari keduanya , hanya ada tatapan –saling tak mengenal

..

..

..

Kris duduk dikursi besar diruang tengah mansionnya . Tangannya terulur untuk merogoh ponsel dikantung celananya "Hei Chanyeol , panggil Yuri kemari"kata Kris "Suruh dia berhenti berlatih , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"kata Kris lalu memutuskan sambungan

Lalu datang lah sesosok perempuan tinggi kulitnya sedikit coklat , rambutnya hitam dan panjang . Tangan kanannya membawa pistol laras panjang dengan jas anti peluru yang dipakainya "Hei Kris … kau ingin bertemu ? kita sudah lama tak bertemu dimana kau?"tanya perempuan itu –Kwon Yuri . "Duduklah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan . Tak pernah bertemu? Kau saja yang terus menerus mengunci kamarmu . Apa yang kau lakukan heung?"tanya Kris sambil member Yuri sekaleng soda

"Biasa … kau tahu lah"kata Yuri lalu menegak soda itu "Jangan bermain sex ketika kau kerja kawan"kata Kris "Sudahlah yang penting kau tak terganggukan . Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau katakan"kata Yuri . Kris menyamankan duduknya "Bagaimana dengan Phyrex? Ada pergerakan ?"tanya Kris sambil menegak kopi kalengan-nya . Yuri terjungal kedepan , terlalu kaget dengan pertanyaan Kris "Hei , kawan sejak kapan kau perduli dengan musuh bebuyutanmu itu? Kau sakit?"tanya Yuri sambil menaruh telapak tangannya didahi Kris lalu berkata "Tidak panas"

Kris menghela nafas "Tidak hanya saja … salah satu dari mereka teman kampusku"kata Kris . Yuri –lagi-lagi- tersedak minumannya "Apa ? … jangan berencana untuk pindah lagi Kris"kata Yuri sambil berusaha untuk tenang . Kris memandang Yuri malas "Tenang saja , aku tidak akan pergi lagi" Yuri menoleh "Kenapa?" Kris menyeringai "Kau tahu dia sangat cantik dan seksi"kata Kris

Yuri menghela nafas "Jangan memakan musuhmu sendiri Kris . kalau yang lain embat saja"kata Yuri . Kris menoleh 'Yang Lain'? , Kris menggeleng "Tidak … dia yang paling tepat –" "Aku ingin mendapatkannya dan –menghancurkannya"kata Kris . Yuri menyeringai "Rencana yang cantik"

"Panggil Kai untuk menghadapku malam ini"ujar Kris . Yuri mengangguk "Baiklah"

..

..

..

Tao terus saja tersenyum , seakan-akan dia akan mati kalau tak tersenyum sedetik saja . Kyungsoo dan Sehun menatap Tao ngeri "Tao-er … kau tidak apa?"tanya Kyungsoo takut . Tao menoleh dengan mata yang membulat lucu "Ya … hanya saja –" "_Dragon_ sedang mulai menggodaku"kata Tao

Sehun menghentikan aksi makannya "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"tanya Sehun . Tao hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya . Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap Tao bingung , Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil membuat symbol garis miring diudara

Tao berjalan melewati lantai dua rumahnya . Diujung sana sudah kamarnya dan dia sudah menginginkan langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang empuk itu

Dor dor dor

Tao berhenti berjalan , dia menengok dihalaman belakang . Yang beralih fungsi menjadi lapangan tembak . "Hei Taeyeon … kapan kau datang?"teriak Tao . Merasa dipanggil , Taeyeon mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum "Hei panda . Aku datang dua puluh menit yang lalu"kata Taeyeon . "Datang kekamarku sekarang"kata Tao . "Baiklah tunggu sebentar"teriak Taeyeon

Kemudian Tao berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya diujung .

Tok tok tok

Terlihat seorang perempuan masuk kedalam kamar Tao . Badannya sedikit pendek –atau bisa dikatakan pendek- , rambutnya coklat dengan rambut belakang dalam (?) berwarna pink . "Hei panda"kata Taeyeon sambil bersalaman ala sahabat dengan Tao "Ya~ , kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pulang"kata Tao merajuk

"Kalau aku katakan kau pasti akan minta oleh-oleh padaku"kata Taeyeon sambil merogoh tas selempangnya "Ya pas –Kyaa~ , noona cantik kau selalu tahu apa yang kusuka!"teriak Tao sambil memeluk sebuah _paperbag_ bertuliskan 'Gucci' yang diberikan Taeyeon padanya "Itu hadiah dari Tiffany saat dia ingat ulang tahunmu . Ucapkan terimakasih padanya"kata Taeyeon lalu berjalan kearah ranjang Tao dan tidur disampingnya. Tao mendengus "Baik ! , aku akan mengirimkan e-mail padanya nanti"kata Tao sambil membuka _paperbag_ itu

"Bagaimana dengan papa?"tanya Tao . Taeyeon mendengus "Dia … masih sama saja tapi kau tahu , dia mulai memproduksi pistol"kata Taeyeon excited . Tao terlonjak , "Benarkah?" Taeyeon hanya mengangguk . "_Mommy_?" raut wajah Taeyeon berubah "Dia masi sakit panda , menjenguklah sesekali"kata Taeyeon . Bibir Tao mengerucut "Aku akan pergi kesana bersama kekasihku nanti"kata Tao

"Mwo? Nugu?"tanya Taeyeon excited "Dia … pemimpin Dragon" Taeyeon membeku . Pemimpin Dragon ? , musuh bebuyutan mereka "Tenang saja , aku hanya akan mempermainkannya lalu aku akan mengahancurkannya secara perlahan-lahan"kata Tao licik

..

..

..

Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan pelan dan tenang menuju sebuah ruangan . Kamarnya . Ia memegang sebuah kalender "Dua tahun sudah berjalan . Dan akhirnya mereka bertemu"gumam Kyungsoo dengan smirk yang menghiasi wajahnya

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja nakasnya lalu menekan bebrapa digit nomor "Hallo" "Ya … bisa kita bertemu" "Dirumahmu pukul empat" "Baik" lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan keluar rumah

..

..

..

Kai sedang duduk dijendela besar lantai tiga milik mansion Wu . "Hei Kai . Ini untuk mu , ngomong-ngomong kau dipanggil Kris untuk menghadap"kata Yuri sambil memberikan Kai sebotol bir "Kapan? Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk bir-nya"kata Kai "Malam nanti"kata Yuri . Kai menegak bir-nya "Terimakasih atas informasinya"kata Kai

One call … One call

Kai segera merogoh saku celananya , tersenyum saat membaca tulisan 'Do Kyungsoo' dilayar ponselnya "Hallo" "Ada apa?" "Bisa" "Oke , aku tunggu dirumahku pukul empat"

..

..

..

Kyungsoo menjalankan mobilnya dalam diam . Hanya suara radio mobil yang terdengar dimobil itu . Kyungsoo menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya seakan ia sudah tak mampu menopang beban yang ia tumpu dikepalanya . "Huh"helaan nafas yang terdengar kali ini hanya sekali dan terdengar begitu berat

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya dipekarangan rumah Kai . Lalu kakinya berjalan memasuki rumah mewah itu , Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalamnya "Kyung… kau kah itu?"teriak seorang lelaki . Kyungsoo terkekeh , beban dikepalanya terasa ringan sekarang "Ya _baby_~ . Turunlah , kau tak merindukanku eoh?"teriak Kyungsoo lalu duduk disofa ruang tengah

Kai berlari menuruni tangga , yang menimbulkan bunyi yang menggema dirumah besar itu . Kyungsoo berdiri lalu tersenyum kecil untuk sang kekasih "Aku merindukanmu –sangat"kata Kai sambil memluk Kyungsoo erat , Kyungsoo tertawa kecil "Aku juga bodoh"kata Kyungsoo

Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil makan _Raspberry Macarons_ yang dibeli Kai saat perjalanan pulang tadi "Dimana semua orang?"Kai menoleh "Mereka sedang bernegosiasi dengan Kris Wu"kata Kai , Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak "Kai" "Ya?!" "Kau yakin dengan ini?"tanya Kyungsoo . Kai menggeser duduknya –mendekat kearah Kyungsoo- lalu memeluk Kyungsoo lembut "Kau ingin menangis? , menangislah"bisik Kai

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya , perlahan partikel hangat itu menuruni mata lalu mengalir kepipinya lalu berakhir dibahu tegap Kai "Aku –hiks- menyayangi –hiks- Tao , maafkan aku"bisik Kyungsoo sambil terisak . Sungguh bila bukan karena dendam yang dimiliki ayahnya –yang menurun padanya juga- pada Wu itu , Kai tidak akan sudi untuk melakukan hal –dalam sudut pandangnya- sekeji ini . "Maafkan aku … aku mohon bertahan Kyung , setidaknya sampai aku bisa menghancurkan keduanya "kata Kai sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo

..

..

..

..

Kris sedang duduk satu dari sekian banyak kursi di café dekat rumahnya itu . Hari ini koki rumahnya sedang meminta izin untuk pulang karena anaknya sedang sakit, dan sebagai menusia yang memilik hati nurani Kris memperbolehkannya . Dan akhirnya ia duduk dikursi café ini dengan meja yang berisi semangkuk sedang ramen , segelas _aqua fresca_ dan untuk dessert-nya ia memilih sepotong _Lemon Meringue Pie_

Kris memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang dan hikmat , sampai pikirannya melayang pada saat ia bertemu pemimpin _Phyrex_ tadi pagi . Ia cantik dan manis , tapi kenapa dia mau menjadi seorang mafia? . Seharusnya ia pantas menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dan menjadi seorang istri –uke- yang baik –batin Kris . Istri siapa ? , istri Kris mungkin

Mata Kris menyipit saat ia merasa mengenal gadis itu –gadis yang berdiri didepan kasir . Matanya membulat lalu dengan segera ia berlari keluar dari café itu

Kris berpikir sambil berjalan menjauhi café itu . Kenapa ia bertemu dengan gadis itu sekarang , ini bukan waktu yang tepat . Dengan segera Kris merogoh saku belakangnya dan mengambil sebuah short gun dari sana . Ia tahu bahwa Taeyeon –gadis itu- sudah melihatnya tadi

..

..

..

Taeyeon berjalan sambil menengok kanan kiri . Ia melihat sedikit ketika Kris berjalan keluar dari café itu . Ini kabar buruk –batin Taeyeon . Taeyeon mengambil pistol yang ada di tas selempangnya dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya dipakai untuk membawa sebuah bungkusan

Mata Taeyeon terus saja melihat kearah tas-nya karena ia belum berhasil menemukan pistolnya . Taeyeon terus berlari sampai

Dor

Satu tembakan keluar dari sebuah gang , ia tahu itu Kris . Taeyeon berjalan pelan menuju gang itu –dengan masih membawa bungkusan itu . Dor , satu tembakan keluar lagi dan kali ini hampir tepat sasaran . Ia mendengus lalu –dengan tidak sabarannya- ia berlari menuju gang itu dengan cepat .

Taeyeon menyeringai , matanya bisa menangkap sosok Kris yang ada –lebih kurang- 2 meter didepannya "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"kata Kris . Taeyeon berdecih "Kau masih mengenalku?"kata Taeyeon "Tentusaja"kata Kris sambil berjalan mendekati Taeyeon

"Aku akan mematahkan lehermu mala mini"kata Kris . Taeyeon menyeringai "Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa"kata Taeyeon . Kris berlari , Taeyeon mengejarnya . Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Kris berbalik dan memukul telak pipi kanan Taeyeon yang membuatnya tersungkur –dan bungkusannya jatuh tak terbentuk lagi- "_Red Velvet_-ku"lirih Taeyeon sambil melihat kearah bungkusan yang ternyata berisi sekotak kue _Red Velvet_ "Kau…. Brengsek"kata Taeyeon sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya yang menyerempet kaki kanan Kris

Kris berjalan terseok-seok , Taeyeon terengah-engah . Dengan pelan Kris melakukannya …

..

..

..

"Hei Sehun kemana noona?"tanya Tao sambil duduk tak nyaman disofa mansionnya . Sehun menoleh dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kue _Blueberry Muffins_ yang dibelikan oleh kakaknya tadi "Dia bilang dia ingin keluar untuk membeli _Red Velvet_"kata Sehun lalu melanjutkan acara makannya

Tao meraih ponsel yang tergeletak tak berguna diatas meja ruang tengah itu . Sedikit membersihkan remahan kue yang jatuh diatas layar ponselnya "Hei makan pelan-pelan , kau mau mati tersedak"kata Tao sambil meneguk bir ditangannya

Menekan beberapa digit nomor , dan dia dapat hanya panggilan yang sibuk "Sedang apa dia?"lirih Tao

..

..

..

Dor

Tembakan Kris kini meleset hanya saja masih bisa menggores bahu kanan Taeyeon "Kau …. Biadab"kata Taeyeon lalu berlari pergi

Kris berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sini

Dia membuka pelan pintu rumah –mansion- nya . Lalu menatap bingung Kai yang tengah menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal disampingnya "Hei kau kenapa?" Kai menoleh "Jangan biarkan Yuri membawa siapapun untuk dia ajak melakukan sex sekarang"kata Kai , Kris cengo "Kalau dia tak mau berikan dia kamar kedap suara supaya suara erangannya tidak terdengar"kata Kai

Kris mendengar lebih peka

'_oohh… fuck it … damn . That's good . Ahhh'_

Kris mengatupkan rahangnya marah "Kita jadi bicara?"tanya Kai . Kris menggeleng "Aku mau pulang kerumah Kris . Dah"kata Kai lalu berjalan meninggalkan mansion Kris

..

..

..

Tao memutar-mutar ponselnya malas . Ini sudah pukul dua belas dan kakaknya belum pulang . Sempat beberapa pemikiran negative mampir ke-otaknya 'Bagiamana kalau dia diserang mafia lain?' 'Bagaimana kalau dia diperkosa?'

"Aku pulang"kata yang menggema itu membuat Tao harus melompat dari atas ranjangnya dan berlari menuruni tangga . Mulut Tao menganga "Ya tuhan Noona … kau kenapa?"tanya Tao sambil memapah Taeyeon untuk duduk "Dragon"kata Taeyeon "Berhati-hatilah dengannya"kata Taeyeon lalu berjalan keatas menuju kamarnya

Tao memegangi saku celananya yang bergetar karena ada sebuah pesan masuk secara tiba-tiba dari nomor tak dikenal

'_Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao'_

Tanpa diberi tahupun ia tahu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan seperti itu

TBC

Sekarang author mau bales reviewnya satu-satu

**ajib4ff : See you to .. dan terima kasih buat do'anya **

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : ini udah lanjut . Tetep review ya!**

**kt (Guest) : ini udah dilanjut dan semoga konfliknya gak mbosenin **

** 91 : ini udah lanjut kok . Kalo gak lanjut cekek aja bang Kris *watados**

**leenahwoo : maaf jika judul ini mengecewakan . dan maaf jika saya bukan orang yang kreatif . Karena nilai SBK saya hanya 8**

**pandatao (Guest) : do'ain aja biar bagu plus keren ceritanya dan maaf kalau saya masukin KTY sama KYR soalnya saya udah buntu mau pake siapa . Terimakasih udah nasehatin saya**

**KTHS : udah lanjut . Thaks!**

**Guest : ini baru prolog jadi pendek . Karena ini hanya FF yang –mungkin- gak sampe 10 Chapter **

**Youngwoonrici : ne ini udah dilanjut **

**TaoKYU : itu kata kunci yang bisa merubah semuanya . Jadi lebih baik atau sebaliknya**

**Missjelek : ne ini udah dilanjut **

Saya mau ucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama yang udah review dan baca . Meskipun ada yang silent reader

Kalo kalian gak punya akun FFn kalian bisa send review kalian di twitter aku Channie10_

Last , RnR ?

Sign ,

Channie10


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

..

..

..

_Flash back _

_Terlihat disebuah pantai dengan ombak besar yang terus saja menatapkan diri kearah karang keras didepannya . Menimbulkan suara gemeruh air yang sangat kentara . Terlihat dua lelaki , satu berwajah sedikit barat dengan tangannya yang memegang pistol jenis SIGP250 dan yang kedua terlihat korea tulen tangannya juga memegang pistol jenis QSZ -95 . Kedua lelaki itu terlihat terengah-engah , darah sudah keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuh mereka . Seakan tak ada habisnya untuk saling menyerang satu sama lain _

"_Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu membenciku eoh~?"teriak salah seorang lelaki yang berwajah barat bernama Wu Zhoumi matanya menatap tajam mata lelaki didepannya itu . "Tak perlu aku menjawab pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya"kata lelaki korea tulen itu –Kim Joon Myeon . "Kau ingin Yixing kembali? Benar?"tanya Zhoumi . Suho –Joon Myeon- matanya menyiratkan begitu banyak dendam diantara keduanya . Suho hanya diam tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyol –meskipun tepat- Zhoumi _

"_Kau bodoh"kata Suho . Zhoumi mendengus "Kau yang lebih bodoh , berhutang dengan ku dengan jaminan istrimu"teriak Zhoumi kesal . Suho terdiam matanya menatap kearah pasir pantai dibawahnya , pernyataan itu –terlalu benar untuk disangkal "Kau bahkan menjual anak putri mu ke Huang Hangeng"teriak Zhoumi lalu terdengar tawaan yang –mengejek _

_Suho membalikkan badannya , berjalan pelan dan berat meninggalkan Zhoumi yang sedang berteriak memanggil namanya _

"_Kau bodoh Kim Joon Myeon"dialog-nya sendiri didalam mobil Sedan hitamnya _

_Suho membuka pintu rumah –mansion- besar itu . Sangat gelap disini hanya ada sumber cahaya ditengah ruangan –lilin- dan dengan seorang anak lelaki yang tengah menangis menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantaranya . Suho berjalan mendekatinya , berjongkok menyamakan tubuhnya dengan anak lelaki –sekaligus satu-satunya keluarganya sekarang- lalu merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya _

"_Hiks appa … eo-eomma dibawa namja besar dann nu-nu-na dibawa oleh ahjussi tua tadi …. Hiksss kemana eomma dan nuna appa"tangis anak itu . Suho mengelus rambutnya pelan "Mereka sedang berlibur baby"kata Suho menengkan anak itu "T-tapi kenapa eomma …. –"anak itu berhenti berbicara "Apa appa menjadikan eomma dan nuna jaminan lagi?"tanya anak itu dengan wajah yang sembab . Suho tak menjawab _

_Anak itu melepaskan pelukan Suho , berdiri jauh didepannya "Maafkan appa"kata Suho sambil menunduk dan –menangis . Anak lelaki itu juga "Appa jahat …. Hiks Jonginnie benci appa!"seru Jongin –anak lelaki- lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai dua _

_Shadow_

_Disebuah mansion besar terdengar suara tangisan anak perempuan yang tengah menggema disebuah ruangan mewah bernuansa putih . Rambut coklatnya tak beraturan . matanya sembab , dan satu lagi –kulitnya pucat . Terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang memasuki kamar gadis itu sambil membawa sepiring makanan "Nuna … ayo makan , nanti nuna cakit lho~"kata anak lelaki itu –Huang Zitao- . Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya _

_Menatap manic mata lucu Zitao datar . Gadis itu mengambil piring dari tangan Zitao dengan dingin "Terimakasih"katanya lalu memakan dengan lahap . Zitao tersenyum manis , lalu memanjat untuk bisa duduk diranjang gadis itu "Nama nuna ciapa?"tanya Zitao sambil melihat gadis itu makan _

"_Taeyeon .. Kim Taeyeon"jawab Taeyeon –gadis- . Zitao mangut-mangut "Nuna itu … -" "Zitao … ayo sayang turun kau harus makan malam"kata seorang lelaki yaitu mama Tao –Huang Heechul- . Zitao turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju mamanya "Mommy … kakak itu , kakak baru Zitao ya?"tanya Zitao sambil menarik-narik baju mamanya . Heechul berjongkok , mengelus kedua pipi gembul putranya "Ne … Zitao bilangkan ingin kakak perempuan"kata Heechul halus _

_Heechul berjalan pelan menuju kearah Taeyeon , duduk ditepi ranjang lalu mengankat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut kecoklatan Taeyeon . Heechul tersenyum pelan "Kau cantik . Pasti Tao suka punya kakak perempuan sepertimu"kata Heechul pelan . Taeyeon tersenyum "Kamsahamnida –err" "Mommy" Taeyeon terjengat "Anggap aku sebagai ibumu sayang"kata Heechul "Baik –Mommy"kata Taeyeon pasti _

_Shadow_

_Jongin menuruni tangga yang menimbulkan suara dentuman yang menggema dirumah besar itu . Pakaiannya khas anak SHS , dengan tampilan yang sedikit bad student membuatnya terlihat semakin keren . Terlihat Suho duduk diruang tamu dengan Koran ditangannya dan secangkir cappuccino dimeja . Kepalanya menoleh menghadap Jongin "Jongin … sudah siap berangkat?"_

"_Kai … aku bukan Jongin yang menangis karena kehilangan umma dan nuna-nya"jawab Jongin atau Kai sambil berjalan menuju ayahnya . Perusahaan senjata Suho sudah mulai merangkak lagi , dan Kai ia sudah –mungkin- memaafkan yang dilakukan Suho . Bodoh ? memang , Kai tahu dia akan membalas semuanya kepada putera sulung Wu Zhoumi dan putera bungsu Huang Hangeng karena ia tahu nuna-nya masih hidup hingga sekarang _

"_Sarapan?"tanya Suho , Kai menoleh "Boleh"jawab Kai sambil berjalan menuju meja makan . Mengambil sepotong Grilled Cheese dan memakannya hingga habis . "Bagaimana?" "Lebih baik dari pada Bacon and Egg gosong kemarin pagi"jawab Kai dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti bakar keju itu "Berangkat sekarang"kata Kai lalu berjalan keluar mendahului Suho _

_Shadow_

_Pagi ini terlihat tentram –sedikit- meskipun masih dibumbui dengan per-cekcokan ala Taeyeon dan Zitao "Zitao sudahlah sayang berikan jatah French Toast itu pada nuna-mu"kata Heechul sambil menyantap French Toast sebagai menu sarapan pagi ini "Tidak , dia sudah menghabiskan Jerk Chicken-ku kemarin saat dinner"kata Zitao sambil terus memakan jatah sarapan nuna-nya _

"_Tenang Taengie , Mommy akan membuatkan Fruit salad untuk bekalmu nanti"kata Heechul . Zitao merengut . Fruit salad ? makanan favorit keluarga Huang , apalagi kalau yang membuat sang nyonya Huang "Mommy Zitao mau juga"kata Zitao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya . Heechul tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju Zitao "Kalau Tao-er mau juga ,cepat kembalikan French Roast nuna-mu"kata Heechul lembut . Zitao menggeser pelan piring yang berisi dua buah roti panggang itu _

"_Terimakasih"kata Taeyeon lalu memakan sarapannya dengan tenang . Heechul berjalan berbalik menuju dapur lalu kembali dengan tiga kotak makan yang berisi Fruit salad "Ini untuk Zitao , untuk Taengie dan ini untuk mu sayang"kata Heechul sambil memberikan masing-masing kotak bekal itu . Hangeng menoleh kepala dari Koran paginya "Terimakasih , tapi bisa kau antarkan padaku makan malam nanti"kata Hangeng sambil menyeruput Coffee-nya _

"_Kenapa?" "Aku ada meeting nanti hingga larut" "Baik akan aku antar pukul tujuh , nah siapa yang mau mengantarkan bekal appa nanti ?"tanya Heechul . Taeyeon dan Zitao memandang satu sama lain "Zitao saja/Nuna saja"kata mereka bersamaan lalu melotot bersama-sama juga _

"_Baik-baik biar aku antar bekal nanti"kata Taeyeon mengalah lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju umma dan appa-nya "Aku berangkat . Kajja Taozi"kata Taeyeon setelah berpamitan kepada orang tua mereka _

_Shadow _

_Terlihat mobil sport mewah berwarna merah memasuki kawasan sekolah SHS yang terkenal di China itu yang menimbulkan suara teriakan para gadis yang terpesona dengan mobil dan –mungkin- orang yang ada didalamnya . Keluarlah seorang lelaki keluar dari mobil sport itu , rambut blonde-nya dijabrik keatas dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya yang –lagi-lagi- menimbulkan suara teriakan para gadis _

_Ia berjalan sendiri menyusuri koridor ramai yang tiba-tiba sepi karena satu lelaki itu –Kris atau Wu Yifan . Memasuki kelas yang bertuliskan XII-A dan duduk dikursinya lalu mengeluarkan smartphone keluaran terbaru dari saku celananya "Hei sayang"ucapnya saat seorang lelaki datang dan duduk disamping bangku Kris "Hei Kris … kau heboh lagi pagi ini"kata namja itu . Kris tersenyum "Tentu tapi tenang saja tak ada yang sebaik dirimu…Luhan"kata Kris _

_Namja itu –Luhan mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tas jinjingnya "Kau bawa apa pagi ini?"tanya Kris sambil melirik kotak bekal Luhan "Dua potong Meat Pie . Kau mau?"tawar Luhan . Kris duduk dengan nyaman "Tentu"katanya . "Kau tak makan lagi pagi ini?"tanya Luhan . Kris berhenti sejenak dari acaranya makan Pie itu "Tidak … Mommy-ku sedang mengurus seorang perempuan jalang yang dijadikan jaminan oleh suaminya"kata Kris lalu melanjutkan acara makannya _

"_Kau tidak membunuhnya kan … Ayolah Kris , kau sudah berjanji kalau lelaki kemarin yang terakhir"rajuk Luhan sambil menyendokkan pie itu kedalam mulutnya "Tidak , bukan aku . Tapi ibuku"kata Kris dengan mulut yang penuh dengan pie "Cobalah menasehati ibumu itu Katakan padanya apa dia mau mati dengan dosa yang menumpuk dipundaknya"ujar Luhan terkesan frontal "Dia yang ingin itu"Kris seakan acuh dengan masalah ibunya "Sudahlah … terserah kau saja"_

_Shadow _

_Suho tengah menandatangani sebuah dokumen tentang perjanjiannya dengan sebuah perusahaan senjata di Amerika . Mencoba focus dengan dokumen didepannya , entah kenapa perasaannya terasa tidak enak dari tadi . Suho menengok saat ia mendengar ponselnya bordering cukup keras "Yeoboseo"katanya _

"_Halo Suho"_

_Wajah Suho mengeras , lelaki ini . Kenapa ? –sangat tidak asing "Siapa kau?" _

_Terdengar kekehan kecil dari sang penelepon "Kau tak mengingatku . Coba ingatlah lagi dengan seseorang yang sedang membawa isterimu sekarang"_

_Suho semakin tegang . Alisnya bertautan , isterinya ? Kim Yixing "A-ada apa?"jawabnya terbata_

"_Datang kepantai terakhir kita bertemu , petang ini pukul 5"_

_Suho menggenggam erat pena yang dipegangnya "Apa ? Kenapa?" _

"_Aku akan memberimu sebuah kejutan bisa dibilang"_

_Suho berdiri dari duduknya "Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya hah?!"teriak Suho geram _

"_Pip…pip…pip…"terdengar suara telepon yang terputus ditelinganya . Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang ganas . Tangannya menekan layar touchscreen ponselnya lalu menempelkannya ditelinganya "Petang ini pukul 5 di Pantai –pip—"_

_Shadow _

_Kai sedang duduk tenang dibangku panjang yang terletak ditaman belakang sekolahnya . Sebuah paha seorang namja dijadikannya penumpu kepalanya . "Kyungsoo"panggilnya "Hmm…" Kai merubah posisinya menjadi duduk "Kau ... –kau tak akan meninggalkanku?"tanyanya dengan wajah suram . Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya mendekati Kai , mengelus wajah tampan namjachingunya "Tidak" "Walau apapun yang akan terjadi padaku?"tanya Kai dengan wajah polos _

_Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya "Ya –setidaknya itu masih kau"Kyungsoo tersenyum "Maksudku itu masih dirimu , Kai yang kukenal . Namja yang baik , bertanggungjawab dan tampan"kata Kyungsoo lalu mencium pipi kiri Kai "Terimakasih –karena mencintaiku" _

_Shadow _

_Kai menyalakan mesin mobilnya setelah ia seleai dengan urusannya yaitu mengantar Kyungsoo pulang . Merogoh sakunya untuk menganmbil ponselnya yang bordering "Yeoboseo"_

"_Tuan … petang ini pukul lima dipantai pinggir kota"_

_Kai berdecih pelan "Baik dan terimakasih untuk informasinya"kata Kai lalu menutup teleponnya. Melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangannya "Dua jam lagi , aku bisa menyiapkan semuanya"katanya lalu menambah kecepatan mobilnya _

_Shadow_

_Zitao menaruh tasnya diatas meja makan rumahnya , menumpu kepala dengan kedua tangannya "Zitao … hei kau kenapa sayang?"tanya Heechul sambil mengecek keadaan Tao . Matanya membulat saat tangannya menyentuh dahi Tao yang bersuhu tinggi "Pelayan … pelayan… cepat bawa Tao kekamar dia sedang sakit"teriak Heechul , lalu datanglah beberapa pelayan yang langsung menggendong Tao kedalam kamar _

_Heechul berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Tao . Menutupi tubuh Tao dengan selimut tebal sampai batas leher . "Sebentar Mommy akan bawa obat sayang"kata Heechul lalu keluar dari kamar Tao dan berlari menuruni tangga . Berhenti sebentar untuk menelepon suaminya . Heechul mengambil gagang telepon lalu menekan beberapa digit angka "Ya , sayang . Pulanglah cepat Zitao sedang sakit"kata Heechul panic terkesan buru-buru lalu menutup telepon dan berlari lagi menuju dapur untuk mengambil obat _

_Shadow _

_Kai tengah berdiri disebelah ayahnya dipantai pinggir kota , sempat terjadi percek-cokan antar ayah dan anak itu . Tengah menunggu sang penelepon datang , Kai berdecak sebal sedangkan Suho ia sedang menunggu dengan pasti _

_Suho segera mengambil ponselnya saat ia merasa ada getaran disaku celananya "Yeoboseo" kata Suho terkesan garang _

"_Hei , calm down teman"kata sang penelepon yang ternyata adalah Wu Zhoumi _

"_Dimana kau sekarang brengsek ? , aku akan membunuhmu kalau ini hanya main-main"kata Suho cepat _

_Terdengar suara tawaan nista dari Wu Zhoumi "Kau benar menunggu disana , aku disini Joonmyeon . Diatas batu karang besar dibelakangmu dan lihat apa yang aku bawa"kata Zhoumi _

_Suho membalikkan badannya . Hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya saat melihat 'hadiah' yang Zhoumi katakan _

"_Tidak … tidak mungkin"kata Suho _

_Shadow _

_Kris sedang menyetir mobil sport merahnya dengan wajah yang bitekuk-tekuk . Sesekali memukul kecil setir mobilnya . Dengan sekali hentakan Kris membanting setirnya kearah kiri yang membuatnya langsung menepi ditepi jalan yang ternyata jembatan itu . _

_Membuka pintu mobilnya , lalu berjalan mendekati pagar besi pembatas . menaruh kakinya disela-sela pagar itu , mengusap wajahnya kasar . Ia sungguh lelah , muak dengan ini . Ia harus berhenti , atau ia akan terbunuh dengan permainan keluarganya sendiri _

_Setiap hari membawa senjata tajam dan senjata api , memukuli orang dan terkadang juga membunuhnya . Membuat Kris merasa bosan , apa ia harus selalu menjadi pihak yang terlihat paling kejam . Dia juga manusia , ia juga punya rasa takut akan semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya _

_Ia ingin berhenti disini . Ini cukup , batin Kris _

_To Be Continue …_

_Hei,maaf bila saya telat update bake banget ._

_Saya benar-benar sibuk , dan tugas sekolah juga bisa mengalihkan perhatian saya dari ff ini _

_Jeongmal mianhae ne!_

_So RnR …?_


End file.
